Getting Lost Isnt That Bad
by Lynnie-chan
Summary: A oneshot TRADE for a friend on Quizilla Havent wrote for Ouran in a while. NONBETA'ED, all mistakes are my own. MORI/OC


Getting Lost Isnt That Bad

*Flash Back*

"Im going away to Italy." "Hn." "Are you going to miss me?" "Hn" "I'll miss you." "Rishu! it's time to go, come on now!" "Coming momma!, well..bye Takashi."

*End Flash Back*

The dream still haunted the eightteen year old. He wasnt sure why, it was year's ago that he watched the blond walk away. She was leaving and there was nothing that he could of done it then, and there was nothing to do about it now. Though the thought's and dreams still haunted him when he thought about it, she had looked at him then, asking him if he would miss her. But he hadnt answered her, simply because he didnt no the answer, he was young then..thirteen years old, and trying to figure out why the girl, who reminded him so much of Honey, wanted to be around him so baddly, alot of girls that he knew werent to found of him, or at least were afriad to talk to him. Growing up he had always been stronger, taller, and alot more quite, that had gotten him the reptuation that he had, but now...eight year's later..a sigh left the ink haired male as he forced himself from his bed and began to get ready.

~Memory~

"Takashi! Takashi! look what mama brought home!" A little blond girl with bouncing twin tails scryed as she ran across her yard and towards the back of another house where she knew she would find her secret love. There was a boy there, taller than her with black hair and dark brown eyes and a cold demoner that made most people run scared but made the little blue eyed girl smile happily. "Look!" She said when the male turned to see her holding up a white kitten that had it's fur puffed out and its tail curled around itself in a protective guesture. Apparently the bouncing trip across the yard hadnt been somthing the poor creature had enjoyed to much. But then again Mori could understand why.

"A kitten?"

"Un mama brought him home isnt he cute!"

Mori looked up a little suprised as he looked at her and back at the kitten before nodding and putting a large hand on the cteatures head and rubbing gentally, a faint smile coming to his lips as the kitten purred a little as if appreciating the gental touch. Mori simply smiled before turning his eyes to look back at Rishu and he sighed.

"Dont run with the kitten, it scares him."

The blond blinked before looking down at the slightly shaking kitten in her outstretched arms before nodding a bright smile coming to her lips as she tucked the kitten in close again and gave the taller male a bright smile to her lips again. She was happy, even if Takashi didnt seem half as excited about the adorable little kitten as she was, but he looked happy about it, and he agreed that the kitten was cute. So she was happy about it.

~End Memory~

"Miss De Luca, we're here."

The blond was pulled from her memories as the driver informed her that they were arriving at the school she would be attending now. The private funded Ouran Highschool. A faint smile pulled on her lips as she nodded. Her family had moved back from Italy. Her father's job had returned to Japan, thus they moved back. She was happy, though somthing seemed to be missing. The man she had fallen inlove with so long ago, only..they werent in the same house and she had lost contact with him after she moved away, so she didnt know what happened.

So as she got out and walked into the school, she didnt realize the creeper's that were lurking around. Her mind else where, so she didnt notice that the males, or at least one, was looking at her with a look that was akin to a evil lust. But Rishu was sweet, innicont, and she saw the best in people. Maybe that was why she didnt notice, or how she ended up getting lost on her first day.

"Eh..where is here? I was trying to find the south hallway..and this is.."

"Are you lost?"

The male who asked the question was taller, thicker and he had a dark look on his face, it was scary and the blond didnt like it. She took a step back. This hallway was abandoned, she didnt hear people, see anyone or the likes like that. She was..scard. Before, in Italy she had friends around her alot since they knew her fear of getting lost, they would lead her around and make sure she didnt get lost, but this was diffrent. She as all alone. And the male was moving in closer...closer..to close.

"Dont worry, i'll take good care of you."

He was now pressed against her, she was pressed against the wall. Blue eyes wide with fear, so she did the one thing she could think of.

"TAKASHI-SEMPAI!"

Takashi was walking out towards the back of the school. He was going to practice kendo with Honey. That was when he heard it, someone screaming his name, which was rare since people were usually scared of him. But that voice was scared for another reason. He stopped walking and turned his head towards the sound of the sound.

"Eh? Takashi, did you hear somthing?"

"Yes. I'll be back Mitsukuni."

With that he turned and walked back into the school, he could hear the scream again. Louder. He turned down another hallway to see one of the males in the shool, Tetsunosuke Tsukiko. He was on the baseball team and had a tendency to upset alot of the girls. He had another girl this time, blond hair, short, petite. He walked foward and put a hand on the male.

"Tetsunosuke, what are you doing?"

THe male turned, eyes narrowed, though seeing who had stopped him. He turned and looked back at the blond and smiled. "Dont worry kitten, we can hang out later."

Mori watched as he walked off before turning to the blond girl. She was shaking and he heard sobbing. He wasnt sure how the girl knew him, but he was sure that she had indeed yelled his name. So he reached out and tipped her chin upwards. Her eyes were watery but he was sure that he had seen her before. Positive.

"Rishu?"

*Present*

"And that was how daddy saved me on my first day back."

The woman formally known as Rishu De Luca was now known as Rishu Morinozuka. Happily married to the man she had loved since she was ten, and was telling the story of thier get together to the two little children sitting on the floor looking up at them. A boy with blue eyes and dishwater blond hair named Saitou and a girl with onyx eyes and brown hair named Ayame.

"Mama sure got lost alot huh daddy?"

The man looked up from his paper to look at his daughter before raising his eyes to his wife and a faint smile came to his lips.

"Hm."

"Now Ayame, getting lost wasnt that bad."

Rishu said with a smile. Yeah maybe getting lost wasnt that bad. 


End file.
